


That Damn Sweater

by ohmytheon



Series: Rebelcaptain AUs [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: Jyn thinks she's being pretty funny when she makes Cassian the galaxy's ugliest holiday sweater - until she catches him wearing the damn thing all the time.





	

It was fairly obvious that Jyn’s forte did not lie in knitting. She wasn’t even sure why she thought knitting Cassian the world’s ugliest holiday sweater would be a good idea when she’d never knitted anything before in her life, but here she was, handing him the present smugly. Bodhi had done his best to teach and guide her, helping whenever she hit a wall (which was often), but even he had cringed at the outcome.

Even now, while everyone is busy unwrapping their fits, Bodhi is standing in the corner hiding in his eggnog because he is too embarrassed to see Cassian’s reaction to her hideous work of knitting art. She watches with an impressively impassive face as he opens the gift until he lifts open the box and his mouth drops open and his eyebrows raise in surprise.

“It’s…” Cassian begins as he pulls the sweater out of the box.

“Do you like it?” Jyn asks, laying on the sweetness. She looks at him as earnestly as possible, forcing her eyes to glow hopefully. It takes everything in her not to burst out laughing as he examines the sweater. “I made it myself.”

Cassian peers around the piece of terrible clothing to look at her. “You made this?” Jyn nods her head. He looks at her carefully to make sure she’s telling the truth before returning to focus on the sweater. “I didn’t know you could knit.”

“Well, I’m full of surprises,” Jyn points out. “Aren’t you going to wear it?”

In a show of good humor, Cassian pulls the sweater over his head to wear for the rest of their holiday party. It doesn’t match his outfit whatsoever, but it fits him well enough. At least she got that right. She catches at least half a dozen people jerking around to get a second, confused and whimsical look at his sweater, but he doesn’t seem to notice. She even overhears Baze telling Chirrut that he’s lucky that he can’t see her monstrosity. Cassian doesn’t seem to notice a thing for his part. He just wears the sweater obliviously, like it isn’t the worst thing in the world ever created. A part of her doesn’t know what to think that he’s not embarrassed, but it’ll catch up to him eventually when he sees all the pictures.

What she doesn’t count on is seeing him wearing it a few days later while he’s talking to K-2. The droid seems confused on Cassian’s choice in wardrobe and points it out, but Cassian merely brushes the comment off. He says nothing about it when Jyn steps up beside him, which makes her suspicious. The same week, she spots him wearing it in the mess hall, completely ignoring the sniggers of a few other soldiers. One night when she goes to visit him in his bunk for…whatever she can think of, she finds him sitting on his cot reading missions reports and wearing sweatpants and that damned sweater.

Is he mocking her? Is he playing a joke on her? She can’t tell. All she knows is that it feels like her prank backfired on her.

And then, while she’s in the hanger helping Bodhi repair a ship, the pilot sighs as he takes a wrench from her. “I can’t believe he’s wearing that thing again.” Jyn looks around and sees that Cassian is, in fact, wearing the ugly terrible sweater she had made for him. She can’t believe it either. “But he actually likes it.”

“He what?” Jyn swivels her head back to gawk.

Bodhi nods his head tragically. “Baze asked him and Cassian seemed genuinely confused. You made it – _personally_. He’s…fond of it.” He rolls his eyes and gets back to working, thankfully missing the blush that crosses Jyn’s face. “I’ve never seen someone so smitten before.”

“Bodhi!”

“Jyn, that is the most hideous thing I have ever laid my eyes upon,” Bodhi continues without looking back at her. “One would have to be in love to wear something like that just because it was handmade. I’m just saying.”

Folding her arms, Jyn tried not to scowl, but she couldn’t stop herself from taking another peek at Cassian, who was speaking to General Draven with a very serious expression on his face. It completely clashed with the outlandish sweater that he was wearing. Her face went red again. Oh yeah, this had definitely backfired on her.


End file.
